Dwumrohl
Time limit: 14 days |wublin inventory 2 = |buying price coin = 5,000 |buying price gem = |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 3,790,519 |placement xp = 1 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = |dawn of fire version = }} Description Dwumrohl has an oval body covered with yellow, purple, red, and blue feathers. Instead of legs, its lower limbs are similar to those of the Toe Jammer. According to its bio, it has at least six blue arms but only five are shown, each with a drumstick. It also has green eyes, a mouth with sharp teeth and horns. When idle it sways in place while its arms are tucked deep in its feathers. Its Drumset has four drums and two cymbals. One drum with a green star symbol. Two with orange symbols. And one with a purple/blue spiral. Its Hi-hat cymbal looks similar to the Clamble's head, but without eyes or a leaf. The other cymbal is a crash cymbal. The drums are similar to the characteristics of Shellbeat,Congle,Noggin,Pummel and the Thumpies.It has the feathers of Tweedle and multiple toes of Toe Jammer. Song DwumrohlPlaying1.gif|Dwumrohl playing 1. DwumrohlPlaying2.gif|Dwumrohl playing 2. file:Dwumrohl_(1).ogg The Dwumrohl beats its drums to a jazz beat. During its animation, each arm plays on each drum and cymbal on a different beat. Earning rate The , like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specific rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 14 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy It is good to try breeding one of each of the Quad-element monsters prior to starting to fill the Dwumrohl. This will repeat for two days. Make sure to breed a new Quad-element monster at approximately the same time of day as the previous, or even earlier if you have Enhanced Breeding Structures. Triple-element monsters can be pumped out at a rate of two per day, preferably in the morning and night. Do try to have all Enhanced Breeding Structures. The best way is to breed rare Quad-element monsters with their common counterparts to ensure the production of a Quad-element egg. A similar strategy can be applied for the triple element monsters by breeding a Quad with a Triple, although you run the small risk of breeding an Ethereal. After breeding all required quads and triples, breed all of the required single-element monsters. Breed all Noggins, Toe Jammers and Mammotts in one session if you have the time. If you don't have Rare Quad-element monsters, try breeding Mammott/Noggin + Pummel/Bowgart (for Entbrat), Bowgart/Congle/Thumpies + Tweedle/Potbelly/Toe Jammer (for Deedge), Congle/PomPom/Scups + Noggin/Toe Jammer/Mammott (for Riff), Pummel/Reedling/Scups + Tweedle/Toe Jammer/Potbelly (for Shellbeat), Reedling/Thumpies + Mammott/Noggin (for Quarrister). They may give chances of giving monsters actually needed (as long as you use the right counterparts of the breeding, such as list 1 of both sides of the quad-breeding list, list 2 of both sides of the quad-breeding list or list 3 of both sides of the quad-breeding list). Another time-saving measure is to pre-breed one of each of the five required Quad-Element monsters (one from each island) and have the eggs waiting in your Breeding Structures before zapping the first egg into your Wublin. Since your timer will begin running as soon as you zap the first egg, having five of the eggs with the longest breeding times already prepared will automatically save one day (or eighteen hours). Users who have previously purchased at least one item for the game have the extra advantage of being able to purchase Bonus Breeding Structures for each of the five Natural islands. If a user is in possession of these, they can pre-breed two of each Quad-Element monster, saving up to 48 hours in the initial Quad-Element strategy. Enhancing all of your Breeding Structures will help you save even more time and complete the Dwumrohl even quicker. With enough time-saving measures, it is possible to complete all of the monster eggs without spending any diamonds within 3 days. Name origin The Dwumrohl is a play on the word "Drumroll". Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *The Dwumrohl's awake selling price is the highest of all Wublins due to the eggs that it has consumed. *The total value of the eggs it requires, 3,790,519 coins, is higher than any other Wublin. *It requires at least two of every natural monster (excepting the Double-element monsters). *It used to be the only Wublin to require single-element monsters, until the Whajje was released. It is still the only Wublin to require Potbellies. *If noticed carefully, the Dwumrohl's drumset moves out a bit after it has been activated. * The possible nickname Ringo is a reference to drummer Ringo Starr. * Dwumrohl is currently the only Wublin not to require any Double-Element Monsters. * When inactive, it’s drums don’t have symbols on them. * It's the only Wublin to require all the single element eggs, making it hard to wake up for some players. * This Wublin has the greatest egg "consumption". * Dwumrohl one of the only 2 Wublins to use all 5 quad-element monsters. The other being Thwok. * The last four letters of Dwumrohl's name are also the last four letters from the name of Dave Grohl, former drummer of Nirvana. Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Wublins Category:Wublin Island